


Life runs out

by Jhopes_beautiful_smile



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Death, Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Illnesses, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhopes_beautiful_smile/pseuds/Jhopes_beautiful_smile
Summary: Jisung wants the dreamies to know he loves them before he dies.





	Life runs out

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably terrible, also excuse any spelling mistakes and errors!
> 
> Enjoy :)

I don't know when it started. When everything started to hurt. When I started becoming weak. But now it's happened, and there's nothing I can do. 

The hyungs try to help me. They say I'll get better but they don't know. They don't know how deep I've fallen into sickness. To be completely honest, I'm not exactly sure what this 'illness' is. I've been to the doctors and they just gave me a pitied look and said there's nothing they can do for me.

Back then I had some hope. Hope that this would be quick and that I'd be fine again quickly. But no matter what medicine I take, who I turn to for help, I never seem to get better. So now I'm completely sure I'm dying. And now I'm just counting down my last days. 

Mark Lee, when I first met you, I thought you were really cool. You don't realise how much I have always looked up to you. As a kid, I wanted to grow up to be just like you (I guess it won't happen now). I hope that you're happy throughout life.

Huang Renjun, you're fun to be around. You always have been. Although you try to beat me up sometimes, I guess it's your way of saying you love me. And I love you too. Keep being who you are, and everyone will love you like I do.

Lee Jeno, you always seem to know what you're doing. I find that really admirable. I wish I was more like you sometimes. You try your best to take care of us younger ones, and you do a good job at it. Keep up the good work.

Lee Donghyuck, you never fail to make me laugh. And I think it's the same for everyone. Some of your jokes will stick with me toll then end, and that's a really good compliment from me so be happy. Haechanie, always stay happy. 

Na Jaemin, the one with the brightest smile. I don't know how you can always be happy and see the positivity in any situation. More people should try to be like that. Always keep smiling, or I'll be sad.

Zhong Chenle, my best friend. I've known you the longest and we've always been close. I hope you know that I'll always be watching over you, so if you're ever sad think of me. Though I hope nothing will ever get you down. Always be yourself, Chenle.

_________________________________________

 

As the letter was read out, tears streamed down the dreamies faces. Their beloved maknae had died from a mysterious illness, probably incurable. Sometimes they forgot how much Jisung appreciated them, but now they would always remember. The coffin was layed down while it rained. And nothing would ever be the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment your opinions, I like to read them!


End file.
